If I Die Young
by Scherri
Summary: The typical 'Max goes to High School and meets Fang' story. FAX FAX FAX! Wings added in later chapters. R&R I assure you it's good :3


**HI THERE! As you've noticed, I havn't been on fanfic in a while, so I brought a new story with me. I've decided that if I want to be an editor when I grow up I'm going to need to practice my grammer, and what a better way to do it while creating a story? Well here it is! ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chappy 1, because Chappy is waay better then chapter(says my friend)...<strong>

**MAX POV**

As I walked down the hall, I skimmed through my mind, picking through my memories of the house I was leaving. This is the place I grew up at, the place where I created my personality. This was my home, this is the place where my heart will forever be at.

I should explain myself. I'm Maximum Ride, and I'm being moved in my junior year of High School here at Mount Vernon HS. I'll be moving to Fort Knox, Kentucky. Why you may be asking? Well because Jeb, my heartless father who I don't think of as a father, is being stationed there. No, he isn't in the army, or anything. He is a scientist.

My mom is Valencia Martinez, best mother a girl could have. I live with my mom and my sister, Ella Martinez, but Jeb is making us move closer to him. Makes no sense right? Let me explain further. Jeb never married my mom, but they had a kid, me. Jeb kept in contact with my mom when I was born, but my mom thought it would be best if he remained in the same location as us, so wherever we moved he moved. If he moves to Kentucky, we move to Kentucky. I think my mom wants to move, because he pays for our house. It comes along with being rich, but money is for snobs, so my mom says.

Ella has a differant dad from me, so she doesn't have to go through Jeb and his crumbiness(not a word :P). Jeb had already enrolled Ella and I in the school, so we had to go the next day we moved there, which is...Monday. I had already said my goodbye's to J.J, Sam, and Brigid.

Brigid was a slut. Wait, correction...Brigid is a slut. I know what your thinking, why the hell are you hanging out with a slut Max? Well we were best friends, and she is really nice..when there's no boys around. Anyways, I trudged down the steps and opened the door that lead to our front yard. Our house was small and sweet. It was made for a small family, like mine, but we often held parties to raise money for sheltors.

Usually every other week, my mom would host a cocktail party, but since we're moving to the hillbilly state, I guessed we'd host parties for homeless drug addicts. You never know what you'll find in Kentucky. You could wake up in your room, and suddenly see a prostitue going through your underwear drawers, that's what J.J says...

I walked down our porch and looked at the giant truck that was parked in our drive way. The movers were loading our belongings in the rear end, while my mom was putting the address of our new house in the G.P.S. I walked over to my midnight colored motorcycle. Jeb bought it for me for my birthday. I wasn't allowed to ride it yet, but the drivers place was mailing my license to our new house in Kentucky, because they closed the place down and we were moving, so we couldn't pick it up.

I sat my box of volleyball equiptment down on the sidewalk, and swung my leg over my bike. I placed my hands on the body of the bike and fingered the ignition**(DON'T THINK WRONG!)**.

"MAX! Get your arse over here and help me put my boxes in moms blazer!" My mom was obsessed with Trail Blazers. Jeb bought her a couple cars, which all consisted of being Trail Blazers. My mom didn't strike me as the type of Blazer moms, but if it makes her happy, whatever.

"Calm down Ells. Just lift the box with your arms and carefully place the box in a spot in the trunk. Is that to hard?" I gave her a sweet smile, and jogged over to her. I held onto the bottom of the box and felt how heavy it was. It was like a whole community lived in there! "JESUS ELLS! What do you have in there? An amusement park?" I said teasingly. She faked a laugh and kicked my shin. Man that hurts badly. "ELLA! That hurt!"

"Did it hurt as bad as how you hurt my collection of Gucchi purses?" That's right. Last week I burned her Gucchi purses in a garbage bin. Ah, how happy that made me feel. "No, I didn't think so! Now lift!" I lifted the box without ease, and placed it on top of Jebs sciencey stuff. I don't understand how people can love hurting people with tests, and how Jeb likes expiramenting on animals. Well that's what he says to me.

I remember like it was yesterday, how Jeb told me we were moving.

**FLASHBACK**

* * *

><p><em>"Max, honey. I understand your not going to like Kentucky, but there is reasons and I can't really explain it. You'll understand sooner or later. We're only going because it's apart of the whole picture Maximum. It's all for you." I looked at his face with a burning emotion. He must've seen the hate in my eyes, because he backed up and sat down.<em>

_"Don't you go blaming this on me Jeb_. _You are the one forcing us to move! I can't believe you! I've lived here all my life! How could I be happy in Kentucky!" I looked at his hurt face. Like he almost regretted telling me we were moving, but I knew he didn't. I knew he didn't because his little arrogent but can't be happy at all. He has to make his own child suffer to be happy. _

_"Max, we..we can't fight right now. Now go pack, we leave next friday. Say your good-bye's to your friends while you can. You have exactly one week. I will be seeing you soon Maximum."_

* * *

><p><strong>END OF FLASHBACK<strong>

I looked over at my mom and seen her looking at our house, she had the smallest of smiles spread across her face. She wasn't happy about moving, but Jeb had told her we had too if we would keep in contact. I wish we hadn't kept in contact. He's a nut-job.

"Mom? It'll be alright. We can visit." I hugged her and she rapped her arms around my small figure. I was tall, maybe 5'8", but man was I skinny. No, I'm not anerexic.

She weeped and whispered something in my ear, but I coudn't make it out. She pulled back and looked me straight in the eye. She has the most beautiful brown eyes, besides Ella. "Honey, Max dear, Jeb says theres some really nice folk there. He said to tell you, that they have cute boys and nice girls. You know how he left last tuesday to go sign you and Ella up for school?" I nodded. "Well he met some students there and he said they are very friendly. Your going to like them Max. You are don't worry." I smiled, but it felt to forced. She probably knew I was faking a smile, because she hugged me and hopped in the car. "Coming dear?"

"I'm coming." I smiled more freely and opened the passenger door and hopped in the front seat. Ella took her time getting in, making sure her skirt was nice and her bag didnt get squished. She sat down behind me and lifted her legs, while Total our dog jumped in our car, and nuzzled in between my seat and Ella's legs.

"Total...you silly puppy! Your going to get my stillettos all dirty, come sit up here with me." Ella cooed. Yuck, only a teen who wore stillettoes in a car for an eleven hour drive hold a dog in her lap and kiss it's head. It probably has ticks or feces covered in it's fir.

"Ella, why are you wearing stilletoes in my car? We're driving for a very long time, hon. Why don't you take them off sweety." She nodded and slid her shoes off of her feet. She disgusts me in her clothing.

"Max, why are you wearing sweats and a tee? When you move you have to make a statement!" I chuckled at her hideous opinion.

"Ells, whatever statment your thinking of, is probably stupid. Alls those people are going to think is why is that fourteen year old wearing stillettoes? Guurrrll, they probably don't even know if they know what shoes are. It'd be a miracle if those people knew how to even read!" My mom glared at my outburst.

"That's not nice Max. That's not nice." Well whoever knew I was nice?

* * *

><p><strong>ELEVEN HOURS LATER! (4 o'clock p.m.)<strong>

"Max. Wake up. Wake up you butt munch! We're here!" I groaned and sat up straight. Mom will be mad if I don't make an effort to look happy. Heck she'll go Spanish on me and throw a shoe at my head and scream in spanish! Just kidding ;)

I looked around the neighborhood and spotted a few cars and a couple teenagers staring at our car. I looked at the moving truck as it arrived behind us. Ugh.

I unlocked the door and stepped out of the car. Earlier we stopped at a gas station and I changed into my regular jeans and a jacket. Ella was still wearing her "fashionista" outfit. All the boys were looking at Ella as she stepped out of the car. I gave them a glare and they coughed and walked away. Ya, that's right! No raping at this house boys!

I giggled at my thought of boys trying to get Ella, as I wacked them upside the head with a broom. Aha, funny...

I shivered as I felt somones eyes boring into the back of my neck. I looke behind me and saw the most beautiful guy staring at me. JESUS! Where did that come from!

He had dark brown hair, almost black, and the most beautiful eyes ever. Forget I said that...

He smiled at me and I looked at his right to see a boy about our age nudging his arm. He had wierd blue eyes, and blonde spikey hair. *Sigh* he's Ellas type. Yuck.

"Do you see that blonde over there Max! Isn't he hot! Oh and his friend! The mysterious dark haired boy! Oh Max...I already love the view!" She giggled and grabbed the box off of the ground and left me standing there stunned. Did Ella really just say she loved the view!

I was traced out of my thoughts when the gorgeous dark haired boy waved infront of my face.

"Hey, I'm Fang."

* * *

><p><strong>Well then boys and girls. That was the first chapter of my new story! I based this story off of how I feel about moving to Kentucky, in the middle of the year of High School. I'm not liking it one bit. And most of this is true...partially. I just added Maximum Ride to this, and now I have a story! Feel free to correct my spelling errors or anything. I would appreciate if you R&amp;R! <strong>

**Iggy: Scherri, shut up.**

**Me: Iggy, if you don't shut up, I'm going to shove this pork up your nose and we'll see if you'll last a day when your in a room full of venimous SNAKES!**

**Iggy: Pah-lease Scherri..You couldn't last a day without me. I'm to hot for you. **

**Me: Woah! Hold your bombs there Igster, let's not go that far...**

**Iggy: Exactly. Tune in next week for the next chappy! R&R!**

**;D -Hoped you enjoyed!**


End file.
